


Reverse Chains

by n0tan0nym0u5



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Betrayal, Crying, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Naive, Oops, Please Proceed With Caution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love, all types of terrible, also i may have fucked up the lore, i got one fucked up imagination, might edit after everyone settles in on sylas, sylas is obsessed with lux, why the fuck did i write this instead of actually doing my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tan0nym0u5/pseuds/n0tan0nym0u5
Summary: Perhaps Lux shouldn't have attempted to befriend the man who was chained up, being kept safe from the Demacians.





	Reverse Chains

"Sylas, I'm here again."

He lifts his head, chains clattering against the wall as his eyes drift on the young, sweet naïve mage who held a book. She smiles through the darkness, ever so innocently that made his darkened heart thump with excitement.

"Good," was the only word he could muster as she took her seat, excitedly opening up her books.

Her blue eyes glazed over to Sylas's, and he fights back the urge to smile. A small, warm feeling arises in his cheeks as their eyes met, and Lux turns away to continue flipping through the pages like an excited young child.

Yes. Sylas really did love Lux, and Sylas was aware of it.

However, after so many years of being chained up, imprisoned for the magic he possessed, a large taboo in Demacia, there simply wasn't any way that Sylas could love Lux purely.

All that stayed after his humanity slowly withered away was revenge and _lust._

His eyes drifted off to her chest as she remained distracted with the book, going it eagerly as she attempts to find the page they had last left off on. Lux wanted to learn as much as possible while staying on well terms with her friend, still unbeknownst that his intentions with her were far filthier than she could ever imagine.

In Sylas's mind, as he observed the young mage, he thought of all the things he could do to her, he even got a little excited.

"Oh! This is where we were up to," Lux interrupts his thoughts as she held up the open book. "Let me see," he answers gruffly, still trying to snap out of his fantasies, and she immediately frowns. "What's wrong with your voice today?"

"Nothing. It's just been a little dry lately," he replies lowly, turning away slightly from embarrassment.

"Would you like me to fetch you some water?" she offers, and the corners of his mouth peek upwards as he nods. She grins back and gets up, walking towards the cellar's exit. The book was still left open, and Sylas tilts his neck a little, catching on to the pages of the book. Lux's footsteps were beginning to fade away, until they abruptly stopped.

"So, this is what has happened!" a sudden new voice announces boldly, making Sylas jolt up immediately. To his rage, the now white faced Lux was held in a protective manner against a male Demacian guard, much to Sylas's jealousy. He was so confused, yet still angered at the fact that there was a man holding his precious light in such a manner. If it weren't for his chains, the guard would have been obiliterated.

"Befriending the Demacian princess, eh? What were you trying to get her to do? Release you?" he mocks Sylas as newer guards rush to the scene, escorting the mage out. She looks back with a wild, confused look as several officers closed on the prisoner, terror flashing through Lux's eyes as her heart jumps for her friend.

* * *

Execution.

They had arranged one for Sylas after Demacia found out about his friendship with Lux. Strangely, his head was calm as thoughts of Lux flooded them, filling him up with a strange desire inside.

He was waiting patiently inside the murky room as suddenly a small, dim light appeared. There was Lux again, eyes wide open as she opens the door just a little more without making noise.

Her eyes are red as the light shining from her wand illuminates the place, signs that she had been crying. It's a pleasing sight to behold.

"I-I'm so sorry," she whispers as she quietly walks to Sylas, a little sniffle escaping her mouth. "T-This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so.."

There it was. A golden opportunity, a plan he had weaved since the little spark had stumbled to his prison cell with several books of magic.

She walks close to him, and pulls at his chains, but with no avail. But that didn't bother Sylas, not at all. Her arms brushes against his, and sudden strength seeps into his body as he smiles, without Lux's notice. "I-It's not letting you go," Lux cries even harder as her struggle to remove the strong chains fails, but Sylas knew otherwise. He caresses her face gently, and she lifts her head up, looking at the man with red, sparkling eyes. A tear rolls down her face as he said, in a kind manner,

"Luxanna. When the execution comes, do yourself a favor. Cover your eyes, cover your ears, and sing a song."

* * *

Crowds cheered as the wretched prisoner walks up the steps to the noose, wavering ever so lightly in front of his face.

The intensity inside of him was brewing as several guards pushed him towards it, eagerly waiting his death.

His eyes wander the crowd, and he spots his crying student, hovering near a small corner as she attempts to blend herself in the crowd. It was obvious that her family made her watch, for Sylas knew Lux too well. Her innocent heart wouldn't have been able to stand seeing her "friend" get executed, the guilt in her place for his execution would be even more difficult for her.

He slowly gets up the chair, hands still bound behind his back as the guards released his arms, positioning their knees to complete the execution. The noose was dangling in front of his eyes.

And that's when Sylas breaks.

Beams of light break out, disintegrating everyone almost immediately as the chains also unlocked, but they weren't turned into ashes. Sylas grins as the light from his hands were glowing even brighter as he desperately scouts out the one person with a beating heart. He walks with pride and freedom.

His eyes focused on the only one spared, a horrified expression plastered onto her face as the icy chains that once held him captive slithered around Lux's wrists and ankles, and it pulls her to the floor where she laid. Each chain on her limb bit at the blonde as she was dragged towards the former prisoner. She gasps as she lands in front of Sylas, her arms bound above her head as she struggles to take in what had just happened.

"S-Sylas! How did you- You used me!" she blurts out, struggling furiously with her newfound binds, as her eyes that reflected pools of anger and betrayal settles in.

The chains also make its way to her mouth, gagging her firmly. Tears begin to prick at her eyes as she continues her fight. "There's no use, really, Little Spark," Sylas laughs, one hand cupped on Lux's cheeks. "It took you a while to figure out."

The chains pull tighter as she attempted to get away from him, but it was no use when he takes hold of her top and rips it off, exposing her light blue bra. He salivated at the sight as his hands delicately unclip it, letting her bra fall loose.

Sylas takes no time before his massive hands play with her soft and tender breasts, as Lux cries even harder at the fact that there was nothing she could do. No one could save her, really, for the fact that they were practically all dead, obliterated by her own powers that weren't even used by the owner. She whimpers as his rough hands roughly fondles her and pinches her nipples. She felt beyond disgusted with Sylas turns his head towards her chest and began to suck on one of them, tongue flickering over her hardened nipple as sparks flew up her body. A warm feeling flows onto her underwear, and Sylas notices this.

He gradually leads his hands to her sex, still clothed, and rubs it gently with his fingers. Sylas takes his leisurely time to take her pants off as well, enjoying the frightened and betrayed state of his victim, biting his bottom lip, feeling himself get harder and harder the more he teased the young mage.

He messages the sensitive little knot with his middle finger through the underwear that matched Lux's bra, and she accidentally lets out a moan, and Sylas groans. "You're making this much harder for me to go easy on you, my love."

He pulls down his pants as Lux immediately yells at the sight, strength suddenly refills her as she now began to push and pull at the chains even harder. Muffled cries of "no!" went deaf to the aroused man. He was erect, and he was _large._

The head was far too wide for the small body of the Demacian to handle, but he was going to make it fit inside her.

He grabs his member, stroking it gently. Lux could only watch in horror as pre-cum was spilling from the tip. His intentions were far too clear, and she began to beg him again through her gagged pleas.

Sobs and hiccups increase in numbers as he aligns himself up to her vagina.

Lux lost all strength to fight as she watched his member, useless, wincing at him touching such a private spot that she had saved for a loved one. His hand still on his dick, he presses onto her vagina, not yet entering, but softening it up as he massages her opening repeatedly. At last, Sylas began to notice the overflowing tears of his poor, little student, sobbing and pleading for him to release her.

_**How wonderfully naïve.** _

"Don't worry, if you enjoy this, the pain will go away quickly," Sylas hushes the terrified girl, and he pushes in, and begins to thrust at a fast and rough rate, making Lux scream in pain.

He rubbed painfully into her dry insides, and the chains around Lux's mouth loosens. This was Sylas's doing, and he wanted to hear the helpless mage beg him properly, then make her scream out his name, exactly how he fantasized.

Poor Lux didn't know this.

"S-Sylas! P-Please stop, it hurts!" she yells, trying to speak through the blooming pain that was going on down there.

Sylas chuckles to himself as he lets out a moan. "God, Lux, you're so fucking tight. I would have thought you lost yourself for that disgusting Piltover swine, but it delights me so that you haven't. It's almost as if you wanted me to fuck you instead, and make you mine."

"I would never," she hisses under him, her daring blue eyes looking up at her rapist.

How bold.

"Mmm, speaking of which, I'm glad you haven't. I should pay him a visit after I'm done with you," Sylas muses. "He always pissed me off, _touching what's mine_."

He finishes those three words with a slightly slower pace, and thrusts deeper into her, making Lux gasp out loud. Sylas's eyes focused onto her face. It was red, her hair plastered onto her wet face, yet those eyes still held that feisty spirit in them. It was going to be fun for Sylas to break her completely.

Her eyes widened, regarding Sylas's words. "No! Leave him alone!"

"It's quite ironic how you think you can make orders to me. After all, I was always more superior to you."

She remains silent afterwards. It was still hard for the mage to process that someone she once considered a very good friend, had now murdered her people, taken her captive, and was now taking advantage of her.

Her pained groans and cries were beginning to cease as they were replaced with pleasured moans and-

_No way.._

_It couldn't be._

The excruciating pain that Sylas brought upon her was beginning to decrease as a different sensation filled her up. And Lux liked that feeling.

"Hm? I felt you tighten up. Don't tell me, are you beginning to feel aroused by getting raped?" he looks at her with darkened eyes, and Lux shivers. "N-No..!" she struggles to reply through her lewd meows, disbelief now in her heart.

It's not possible, I..

Sylas laughs, and stops thrusting for a moment, much to Lux's displeasure.

"Tell you what, my light. I'll make you a deal. If you don't squirt today, I'll let you go. But if you do, you're going to be my fuck toy. You got it?"

Lux looks at him in fear and disbelief. She was beginning to feel so good, yet this was wrong. She didn't want to be aroused. But yet, her hips couldn't stop moving and moans wouldn't stop bubbling out of her mouth.

If she refused, what would she look like? Especially in front of all of her deceased people...

Lux swallows and nods in agreement.

Sylas has that shit eating grin on his face again as he presumes his forceful pounds into the mage. Lux fights to hold her mouth, hardening herself.

But that damn feeling...

"F-Fuck, Lux!" Sylas then gasps out after a few more thrusts. "You feel so good, I'm about to.."

"NO! Don't you dare, Sylas, not in me! Anything but that!" Lux yells, kicking her legs. Once again, she was ignored.

And once again, her pleas fall on deaf ears as he began to go in a more messy manner. And when he reached his limit, he leans forward abruptly and deeply, filling the poor mage up with his semen.

It was so much, it felt like the stream of white, warm liquid would never end.

Lux pants heavily as Sylas pulls himself together. "I-I.. win the bet," Lux manages, even though that unsatisfied, built up feeling still remained there.

"How stupid of you. What made you think I was finished with you. I said today, not when you'd cum while I fucked you senseless."

Lux's sex throbs when he mentions that.

"T-Then, what are you..?"

Sylas hums as he peers his face at Lux's vagina, now red from the broken hymen and rough violation. "Well, remembering how you reacted when I played with your clitoris..."

Lux yelps. "Don't you dare..!"

She gasps in pleasure as a wet tongue rolls over her clit, and suddenly, withstanding the pleasure of an amazing orgasm became much harder.

"Do it, Lux," Sylas whispers chillingly as he ate her up, sucking her wet juices. "Forget Demacia. They're all dead now."

"N-No... I won't...." Lux whispers, her chains clinked on top, as her legs were uselessly spread open, not even trying to stop Sylas.

" _But you were made to be mine. You enjoyed getting fucked by someone who destroyed your nation. Your body is perfect, we were meant to be. Imagine that wonderful feeling you received, everyday, nonstop. I'll have you begging for me. I'll break you, I'll make you utterly, and wholly mine."_ He pauses. _"All you have to do, is let go_ ," Sylas stops his torture and looks at Lux. His honeyed words, his handsome face.

_Lux won't.._

_She wouldn't..._

But yet, when Sylas gently licks and plays with her with his skillful tongue, Lux loses it. She lets out a loud moan as her back arches, and she empties herself into Sylas's mouth, fulfilling that thirst from all the way back in the beginning.

"That's a good girl," he whispers as Lux's eyes widened with what she did, and she breaks down, sobbing loudly as Sylas watches her, a twinge of pleasure sparking through.

All in one day, Lux lost her virginity, her people, and herself.

She cries helplessly as she was coated in blood and semen, strong arms locking around her body as the bottom of her body aches greatly as Sylas snakes his arms around her body, pulling her close to him as he whispers in her ear:

_"Mine."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut ( Actually, my third time, since I deleted the first two drafts by accident, oh my god- ) I hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
